Wish Come True
by Lone Star
Summary: Yea, I know I'm not done with my other fic, but I was bored. I'll make it now. Anyway...I feel sorry for Davis. Cuz of course, T.K. and Kari BELONG together. So...here's the prolouge. read and find out. Please r/r, whatever that means.
1. Default Chapter Title

Wish Come True, Prologue: The Wish (Thanks for showing me how to spell prologue. Thank you thank you thank you!)  
by Lone Star  
  
¤*¤*¤*¤  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any other related materials.  
¤*¤*¤*¤  
Note: I feel really sorry for Davis, because it's no secret that he, too, likes the bright, wonderful, Kari Kamiya. Unfortunately, it's also no secret that T.K. and Kari are practically destined to be with each other. So what crazy idea did I come up with? I made a new character: Miyuki. (Do I always make up a character? In 'The New Girl', I made Gia, now I'm making Miyuki...oh yea, and Yozora, Miyuki's quiet, serious, and random-feelinged [feelinged?] big sister. I am paranoid.) What will happen? Something you guys will like, I hope...  
¤*¤*¤*¤  
AND NOW, WHAT YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR...THE PROLOGUE!  
¤*¤*¤*¤  
  
Davis watched silently. He saw who Kari had picked: T.K. Silent, sorrowful tears streamed down his face. He wope them off before anybody could see, then turned and ran away from the unwanted scene.  
  
Kari confessed her love to T.K. in one passionate kiss to the mouth. Davis longed for that to happen to him. Kari's kiss had shown so much love and warmth toward T.K. that Davis could not bear to watch any further. He did not want to see what concluded Kari's surprise kiss. For Davis, it was to horrible to watch; it was scarier than a horror flick and more melancholy (Sorrowful. I got melancholy from a thesaurus =) than a horribly sad drama.  
  
Davis felt his heart break and sink. His world that revolved around Kari was slowly dissloving, until it shrank into total destruction. For the whole day, Davis didn't have the energy to do anything. His spirit seemed to have blown away with the wind.  
  
"Hey, Davis!" Tai said, Sora in his arms. Seeing the blank look on Davis's face, he inquired, "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing." Davis said, staring into space.  
  
"Well, if it IS somehting, you can always talk to me about it," Tai said soothingly. He then kissed Sora on the lips, making her giggle.  
  
Davis only scowled and thought, 'Girlfriends. Who needs one?' But alas, he answered his own question. 'I do, dammit,' he thought bitterly.  
  
Day quickly changed into night. All the couples (And this is who I think should be together...tell me if I'm wrong! Tai/Sora, T.K./Kari, Yolei/Izzy [WHaT!?! I AM paranoid!], Joe/Mimi [That is IT. I am definitely CRAZY.], umm...er...for those who don't have any? I'll make them up, of course! Anyway...back to the story...) took off to their own homes, smiling and holding hands until they kissed their mates goodnight at the door.  
  
Davis looked up at the zillionsof stars in the heavens, checked that no one was looking, and gazed back up. One star seemed to give Davis a feeling. That star was far apart from all the others, and was far more beautiful than an ordinary star. It looked like the tail of a comet that had rolled into a ball, except it didn't twirl; it stood (Stood? Can stars even stand?) quite still, except for its twinkling. Its color seemed to change at every twinkle; red at one, blue at another, orange...yellow...and it went on. It seemed like the northern lights in a star. The star was shining proudly in the night sky.Davis looked around again, making sure no one was monitoring his actions. He then started whispering to the rainbow star.  
  
"You must be a wishing star. I can feel it. Please, um, oh great star, please, let me find a girl, other than Kari, for me to love and care for." Feeling foolish, he also added, "Amen."  
  
As he walked home, for some reason, he really wanted that star to make his wish come true, though he doubted it. For one thing, he seriously doubted liking any other girl than Kari, and for another, even if he DID find a girl he liked, that lucky girl would never come, since it had been three months since school started. Probably no one would be new there, female or even male.  
  
But he really wanted to believe it.  
  
¤*¤*¤*¤  
Author's End of the Story Note:  
Soooo...how was my first Digimon fic? Short prologue, I know. But what can I say? It's the PROLOGUE. I don't think I spelled that right, but anyway, it's short because it's the prologue. Hope you liked the story so far. Um, reviews are of course welcome, but please, no flames? Nobody likes flames. It makes them depressed, mad, or sad, but not depressed. I promise I will never flame anyone, even if they are bad. I swear! Really! 


	2. Default Chapter Title

Wish Come True, Part 1: It Came True  
by Lone Star  
  
¤*¤*¤*¤  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any other realted materials.  
¤*¤*¤*¤  
Note: In this part, we meet the hyper, shy, and sometimes mischievious Miyuki DiAndré. Hope ya //\\// Joy!  
¤*¤*¤*¤  
AND NOW, PART 1 OF...UM...HOW MANY PARTS ARE THERE? ANYWAY...PART 1!  
¤*¤*¤*¤  
  
Davis hardly slept the other night. He became obsessed with his wish since that night, and started thinking about a dream girl. His ideal girl would have brown, silky, hair, bright, emerald eyes, and a Kari personality. He started to think she was real, too. On the way to school that morning, he thought about bragging about his dream girl to T.K., but reality gave him a sharp slap.  
  
"What was I THINKING?!" he asked himself.  
  
When he went into his classroom, he thought he was still at home, dreaming about the girl again. He accidentally bumped into Tai when he ran out of the classroom to find him.  
  
"TAI am I dreaming pinch me!" Davis said, words squashed together in one strange, tangled, long sentence.  
  
Tai pinched Davis a bit harder than he intended to, but Davis didn't notice. He was glad that he wasn't dreaming.  
  
He ran back into the classroom. In the seat next to him was the dream girl, exactly how she looked like in his dream: brown, shiny, silky-looking hair, the kind he would kill to run his fingers through; bright, intelligent, bold emerald eyes...he only had to find out if she had a Kari-type personality.  
  
Gaining courage, Davis walked over to the delicate girl. He paused halfway, pinching himself to check that he really wasn't dreaming. Making sure to approch the girl with cautiously and not bashfully or clumsily, he walked the rest of the half way. He was about to speak to the girl when...  
  
"HEY, Davis!" T.K. greeted cheerfully, slapping Davis's back, knocking him down with surprise.  
  
"Watch it, T.G.!" said an annoyed Davis.  
  
"I.F. Hehe, sorry. I didn't mean to hit you THAT hard," T.K. was obviously in a good mood that day.   
(A/N, really short: T.G.I.F.?)  
  
"Don't. Touch. Me." Davis said word by word, glaring at T.K. with utmost hatred and rage.  
  
"Okay. Fine. Whatever you say." T.K. said with a grin, walking back to his seat next to Kari's.  
  
Glaring daggers at T.K., he turned around again, regaining his strength and courage. He stopped dead in his tracks as the girl looked at him with the most loving, carefree emerald orbs...fixed on him, and only him. She smiled a small, shy smile.  
  
"Hi!" The girl said, standing up. "I'm a new student here. My name is Miyuki DiAndré. May I ask your name?" she said politely.  
  
'She's cute! And a polite, Kari personality, too. I'm falling for her...but do I ever have a chance? Yea, I do. I AM Davis, after all.' Davis thought happily.  
  
Unfortunately, his thoughts about Miyuki made him entertainingly shy, and he always stuttered when he was shy.  
  
"M-m-my n-name...i-is...w-what's m-my n-name again?" Davis stuttered, embarassed at how it came out.  
  
"Excuse me?" Miyuki asked, giggling at his shyness. (I told you he was entertainingly shy! How can he forget his own name? -_-")  
  
"Hey Davis, your name is Davis!" T.K. said from behind him. Davis had completely forgotten that anyone else was there.  
  
Turning pink, Davis responded, "It's none of your business, T.V.,"   
  
(T.V.? Hehe...)  
  
"Funny how you always get the first letter right, but the second wrong. Is T.K. really that hard to say?" T.K. asked coolly. At this quote, Kari and Miyuki stood up, ready to break up the forming fight.  
  
"Alright, break it up, break it up!" Miyuki said angrily.  
  
"She's right! You guys better not start a fight in here! We'd get in trouble, and someone could get hurt!" Kari agreed.  
  
"Yea! T.K. is!" Davis muttered.  
  
"Stop it, Davis!" Miyuki said to him.  
  
Outside of the classroom...  
  
"Trouble is definitely brewing in there, Izzy-kun. Probably it's Davis and T.K. again, ne?" Yolei asked Izzy.  
  
"Your prodigious hypothesis may definitely be correct, Yolei." Izzy responded.  
  
"You said it," Yolei answered, glowing at Izzy's remark. 'Whatever THAT meant...' Yolei thought.  
  
Back in the classroom...  
  
"Sorry, Kari, but I have to do this," T.K. said to a very angry Kari.  
  
Kari and Miyuki fumed as Davis and T.K. traded punches. They both marched up to them and unleashed their anger on them by slapping the two boys as hard as they could. T.K. and Davis thought girls weren't that strong...and boy, were they wrong. The blows were so powerful that they had thought a large weight fell on their cheeks.  
  
"OWWWWWWWWWWW!!" T.K and Davis screamed, clutching their painful, red cheeks. The whole class sweatdropped as they started streching their faces out, thinking it would make their cheeks feel better.  
  
"What did you guys do that for?!" T.K. and Davis asked in agony.  
  
"You didn't listen and you two bakas fought, you idiots," Miyuki replied obviously.  
  
"Exactly." Kari said in agreement. "I like your style, um..."  
  
"Miyuki."  
  
"Yea. Nice meeting you, Miyuki. I'm Kari."  
  
"Nice meeting you, too."  
  
As the foursome sat down, their teacher, Ms. Gianea (GEE-uh-KNEE-uh...weird. You say it like: Gee...uh...Nia? Something like that, I guess. =) walked in.  
  
"Ohayo, class." The American teacher greeted. "Thank you for being seated. No thank you for fighting, Mr. T.K. and Mr. Davis. I will assign you both an hour's worth of detention. Thank you, Ms. Miyuki and Ms. Kari, for stopping the fight. But maybe you shouldn't have slapped them so hard."  
  
Pleased that her first Japanese students were amazed at how she knew about the fight, she frowned when someone asked, "You know how to say 'good morning' in Japanese?!"  
  
"A-HEM! Because of the fight and that rude...er...compliment...I will assign you more homework. Wakarimasu ka?"  
  
The class, amazed that she knew how to say 'do you understand', didnn't notice the "more homework part. But as she raised her voice, repeating her sentence, the groaned slightly.  
  
Ms. Gianea then assigned them seven pieces of class worksheets to complete before the end of the period, ignoring their groans and moans.  
  
¤*¤*¤*¤  
Author's end of the story note:  
Sooooo...how was part 1? Yep, a strange way to end a part...giving classwork and tons of homework. In the next part of "Wish Come True", after T.K.'s and Davis's detention, the Digidestined, old and new will be sucked in. Also, Matt's having trouble getting Mimi to go out with him, so he turns to the new advisor at the school: Miyuki's big sister, Yozora DiAndré. She talks to Mimi and asks why she won't go out with Matt...and the answer is shocking. As the Destined are sucked back into the Digiworld, Miyuki and Yozora are sucked in as well, Yozora knowing exactly what was going on, and Miyuki lost and confused. Anyway...please no flames, I swore that I wouldn't flame anyone else's, you know no one likes 'em...and I hope you //\\//joyed this part. Ja Ne!  
  
11-7-00 UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE UDPDATE  
I changed the name from "Yozora" to "Ria". Also, Matt doesn't go to an advisor. Mimi isn't in here yet. Yea, it's true; they get sucked into the Digiworld. Not all of the Destined, but some. We also meet two new characters, who both are Ria's friends. Little does Ria know, but one of her close commerades is a traitor... 


	3. Default Chapter Title

Wish Come True, Part 2: Detention Matters  
by £ÖÑÈ §†Ã® (hehe, weird, huh? Anyway, by Lone Star.)  
  
¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤  
Disclaimer: Nope. I don't own Digimon! Of course not!  
¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤  
Note: Here's the part some of you have been waiting for! I hope you guys like it so far. My apologies for making it so late are at the bottom. Here is the story!  
¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤  
AND NOW...PART 2 OF THIS VERY...ERMM...AHHH, WHATEVER! HERE'S PART 2!  
¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤  
  
T.K. and Davis sighed heavily as the minutes passed droned on slowly. They looked at the clock fervently, waiting for their hour's detention to finish. Alas, only two minutes had passed since they'd been in the clssroom.   
  
"This reeks, T.J., it's all your fault, ya know..." Davis muttered, so only T.K. could hear. Unfortunately for him, Ms. Gianea heard.  
  
"Daisuke. Why do you always start fights with Takeru? Are you two rivals and such? Ms. Gianea asked lightly.  
  
"Used to." Davis replied, forehead pink.  
  
"Then why on Earth are you still picking on the poor boy? I notice that whenever you two fight, Takeru tries to stop the fight calmly with words." Ms. Gianea said.  
  
"I...don't...know..." Davis muttered, the pink on his forehead turning a light crimson.  
  
"I see. Takeru, I aldo notice that you keep your calm when trouble starts. Why did you fight back today?" Ms. Gianea continued.  
  
This time, it was T.K.'s turn to blush crimson.  
  
"I'm really sorry, Ms. G. I know what I did was wrong. I fought back today because...I sort of had this weird flashback and lost my cool for some reason. My mind flashed back to where Davis always tried beating me at something, and would do just about anything to achieve it before I do. I kind of just...needed to let things out. I apologize for my actions, Ms. G." T.K. explained solemnly.  
  
"I see. Your detentions are over. See to it that I shall not tolerate with any more fighting. If you are proud of your school, you will not get kicked out of it. Understood?" Ms. Gianea concluded.  
  
"Understood." The boys replied.  
  
"Uh, Ms. G?" T.K. asked timidly.  
  
"Yes, Takeru?" she replied.  
  
"Um, you only kept us for twenty minutes and..."  
  
"I am quite sure you do not want to stay any longer, and I won't let you. This is only a once in a lifetime chore for me, and don't tell the principal. I will never do such a thing again. Ja ne." Ms. Gianea said, shutting the door behind them.  
  
"YOU really WANTED to KEEP us in that STUFFY classtoom for FORTY MORE stinkin' minutes?! It was TORTURE!! What were you THINKING, T.K.?!" Davis raged, not even noticing that he had said T.K.'s name correctly (WOW! Amazing! He said it right!).  
  
"Davis! You said my name right!" T.K. said jokingly.  
  
"HUH?! Oh, I meant T.Y. Sorry for the inconvinience." Davis replied.  
  
T.K. sighed as he turned into the computer room, Davis trailing him from behind. They were shocked to see Miyuki, an older girl, Izzy, and Yolei at the portal.  
  
"What's happening?" Yolei and Izzy asked in unision to the older girl.  
  
"It seems that something has happened to this 'Digimon Emperor'. A new force has taken over this world, far more powerful and evil that the Emperor." The mysterious girl explained.  
  
"How strange is it still possible to go into the Digiworld?" Izzy asked.  
  
"Absoulutely. Though, mind you, be careful if you do. You Digimon aren't the only ones who are capable of being controlled. By scanning this virus type-V, it also reads that this new force takes over the mind, thus controlling the victim. It feeds on...on the...the living souls of any being..." said the now startled girl.   
  
"Ria, WHAT are you talking about?! What's the Digiworld? Why are we here? WHY..." Miyuki asked fervently, obviously not knowing about what was going on.  
  
"Uh, sorry for interrupting, but...who are you two, and how exactly do you know about the Digiworld?" T.K. inquired with mild interest.  
  
The girl labeled as "Ria" looked back at Davis and T.K. She then spoke to them.  
  
"My name is Ria Kiseki DiAndré. Please don't be alarmed, but the Digiworld is in great danger. Not that this is quite unnormal (unnormal?), but it is worse. As I have said before, the Emperor seems to be replaced by a new, more evil and powerful force. By the waym has anyone not act like themselves at a certain time today?" Ria asked.  
  
T.K. shifted nervously. He knew he fought back. Did that count as not acting like himself? Davis obviously knew this, because he elbowed T.K. and reminded him about what he had said aout himself: "I needed to let things out..."  
  
¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤  
Author's Notes:  
Are you freaked out yet? Guess not. Anyways. Too much homework, too much school! (And too many cute guys. Hehe.) That's my reasons. Sorry that this one was short! I didn't have enough time to finish it (one of my teachers caught me writing it in class instead of my work...busted!! She took it away for a week ;_;)! Anyway, how's it so far? Please, no flames, no one likes 'em at all, and I don't think any of you do. But anyway hope ya //\\// joyed....ja! 


End file.
